


Silver

by MarkusRamikin



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkusRamikin/pseuds/MarkusRamikin
Summary: A poem for the club.





	Silver

There's a tiny piece of silver on this page of this book I'm reading  
I tear it from the page carefully  
and stash it away

Later I melt it  
I spread it on the back of this sheet of glass

I see a glimmer in your mouth  
You spit another shiny scrap at me  
It's mine now  
It's silver, I need it

There's another, bigger piece in your head  
mixed with so much else that isn't silver  
I should go to work with a scalpel and chisel  
I'm sorry, I know that would hurt  
I'll wait, maybe it'll make its way to your mouth

Another little scrap on the television screen  
So hard to separate from the other substances  
So hard to get any pure silver these days  
But I work hard  
I've worked at it as long as I remember  
But I expect to live long yet  
So I have hope  
The sheet of glass is waiting  
One day I'll have enough silver  
One day I'll make a whole mirror  
straight and clear  
and big enough  
as big as me

**(Almost) first time in my life that I'm writing a poem. No idea what I'm doing, but hey, I guess no backing out now - I'll submit it to the Literature Club. I hope Yuri and Monika will like it!**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not very fond of poetry, and I don't write it. But playing Doki Doki will do strange things like this to you.


End file.
